Alfabety Frasače
Język Frasače może być zapisywany za pomocą dwóch alfabetów, czyli Łacinki Frasaczetońskiej oraz Akṡary, czyli klasycznego pisma Frasače. Łacinka Frasaczetońska Łacinka Frasaczetońska służy do zapisu języka Frasače poprzez użycie zmodyfikowanego alfabetu łacińskiego. Poniżej wymienione są wszystkie litery alfabetu oraz opis ich wymowy. Litery nie różniące się od tych występujących w języku polskim pozostawiane będą bez opisów. A a Ã ã - nosowe a (nie mylić z "õ", które jest odpowiednikiem polskiego "ą") B b C c Ç ç - miękkie c Č č - polskie cz zawarte w jednym znaku Ċ ċ - polskie ć D d Ḑ ɖ - miękkie d Ď ḓ - polskie dz zawarte w jednym znaku Ɗ ɗ - miękkie dz Đ đ - polskie dż zawarte w jednym znaku Ḋ ḋ - polskie dź zawarte w jednym znaku E e Ẽ ẽ - nosowe e F f G g H h Ĥ ĥ - dźwięczne h (często spotykane we wschodnich gwarach języka polskiego, zwłaszcza na kresach) I i Ĩ ĩ - nosowe i J j K k L l Ļ ɭ - miękkie l Ḽ ḽ - twarde l (często spotykane we wschodnich gwarach języka polskiego, zwłaszcza na kresach) Ϣ ϣ - polskie ł M m N n Ŋ ŋ - miękkie n Ṅ ṅ - polskie ń O o Õ õ - polskie ą P p R r Ř ř - harczące francuskie r S s Ş ş - miękkie s Š š - polskie sz zawarte w jednym znaku Ṡ ṡ - polskie ś T t Ʈ ʈ - miękkie t U u Ũ ũ - nosowe u V v Y y Ỹ ỹ - nosowe y Z z Ӡ ӡ - miękkie z Ƶ ƶ - polskie ż Ż ż - polskie ź UWAGA: Każda spółgłoska z kropką (np. ṡ, ċ, ḋ, ż) w pisowni ręcznej może być zastąpiona taką samą spółgłoską z kreską (np. ś, ć, ź). Pisownia z kropką jest spowodowana ograniczoną różnorodnością symboli w tablicy znaków systemu Windows. Łacinka Frasaczetońska jest jedynie pomocą przy opisywaniu Frasače na stronach internetowych (póki co jeszcze nie czytających Akṡary). Akṡara Akṡara jest alfabetem różniącym się od klasycznych alfabetów nie tylko wyglądem, ale i sposobem zapisu samogłosek oraz kolejnością wymieniania dźwięków w alfabecie. Alfabet ten jest spójny zarówno pod względem fonetycznym jak i graficznym, co oznacza, że wygląd poszczególnych znaków jest w pełni uzależniony od zjawisk fonetycznych takich jak miękkość i twardość oraz dźwięczność i bezdźwięczność. Charakterystyka znaków oraz ich budowa Podstawowymi elementami stanowiącymi budulec liter są tak zwane znaki noɖton, odpowiadają one literom: Znaki noɖton są bazą do tworzenia następnych znaków, zwanych znakami iselton. Każdy znak iselton jest kombinacją dwóch znaków noɖton. Przedstawia to poniższa tabela. Z pewnością zauważyliście, że znaki noɖton przedstawione poniżej nie mieszają się między sobą. Jest to spowodowane tym, że znaki takie byłyby niewygodne w piśmie, a ilość istniejących znaków jest i tak wystarczająca aby opisać wszystkie dźwięki we Frasače. Kolejność alfabetu Poniżej przedstawiony jest cały alfabet od a do z (a raczej od b''' do ỹ''') Zapis samogłosek we Frasače